Experimental Emotions
by Raina2
Summary: Two of Von Riechter's highly... *chuckles*... attractive 'mistakes' make their way to Raven and Silver's hearts. However... how is Jose taking the new comer who has caught 'his' Raven's eye?... (This was written by myself and my friend. The fic branches o


Experimental Emotions   
  
It was the kind of night that enchants the mind and clouds the thoughts. The fog was thick and moist, making the roads and forests impossible to see. A light sprinkle of rain fell from the sky, making the near unbearable night humid and even more uncomfortable.   
  
An unexpected announcement forced Raven to awaken from her sleep, and leave the security of her bed, and make the long journey to Von Riechter's deep amazon laboratory. Coiffured by Fixed Ideas, and Jose asleep by her side, she thought about the news that had brought her to the situation at hand.   
"I need you to come to my laboratory at once, Ultra-Cyber 1. I cannot say more then I should at the moment, but I must say that this is urgent." Her creator had contacted them at 3:28 a.m. that morning.   
  
At the same time, another young lady was on her way to the doctor's hidden laboratory. Silver sat at the wheel of her car, singing along to the music that softly poured from the radio. The latest pop chart was on, which she was thankful for, since Rap gave her a headache. She had also been awakened a few hours before, Von Riechter announcing the same information to her through her home computer. Part of her wondered what he was up to, yet another part... her more sinister part, looked forward to the well-like habit of picking on Jose. "Heh heh... I look forward to seeing you, Twink!" She said to herself devilishly as she drove.   
  
*****  
  
Hours later.... hours more then it should have taken them, the arrived at the dark, forlorn lab. The trees surrounding the monstrous building shivered at the wind and rain. The whole scene reminded them of an old-time horror movie. The numerous tubes and electric wires ran throughout the outside of the construction, letting off and eerie glow as Silver parked her car. She got out and locked the door. "...why did I do that? I'm in the middle of the amazon! What's gonna happen, a tiger will take off with my car??"   
  
She walked towards the main entrance, and knocked on the door. The huge metal door creaked open, and a Fixed Idea let her in. In silence, he directed her up the old stair case. It was much shabbier then she remembered it. Cob-webs hung from the banister, from the ceiling and anywhere else she bothered to look. The monster escorted her to a room at the top of the stairs. The door was shut, and a glowing light was seeping through the opening at the bottom. She pushed open the door, and walked inside.   
  
Sitting in the middle of the room in a huge cushioned chair, sat Von Riechter. He had an evil smile of him face, and his fingertips together. "Greetings, Silver. I had a feeling you would be the first to arrive. You look stunning, as always." The shadow that covered his face was extra dark because of the tubes of sustinance spread around the room. "Hello, Maxx. Get to the point, okay? I think..." she paused. "..what do you mean 'first to arrive'?"   
Just then, the door again creaked open, and Raven walked in, stopping in her tracks when she saw Silver. Both Cybers jumped to the middle of the floor and began to circle each other in a duel. Without knowing each other, they were created to protect themselves and their creator at all costs.   
  
Laughing silently to himself, Von Riechter got up, and casually walked in the middle of the near-battle.   
"Sir, move!" yelled Raven.   
"Maxx, get out of the way!" shouted Silver.   
Von Riechter put him hand on Raven's shoulder. "Ultra-Cyber 1, meet Omega-Cyber 1."   
Silver gazed into the Ultra-Cyber's cold emerald eyes, she saw a mixture of distrust and fear. "Hello, Ultra-Cyber 1, I am Omega-Cyber 1. You may call me Silver, for the time being." She sneered, and began to sniff the air. Her eyes became wide. She knew that smell anywhere. "Jose..."   
  
"He...hello, Silver, so pleased to see you again." He coward slightly behind Ultra-Cyber 1.   
"I am Ultra-Cyber 1, but I suppose you can call me Raven." She glanced down at Jose who was still hiding. Silver looked behind Raven, spotting out Jose delicious fright.   
"Hm, hello Jose... you little Twink! Come here!" her eyes began to glow a slight brighter, and she moved closer towards Raven.   
  
Suddenly, Raven's eyes lost their white, and began to glow all green. Silver stopped and her eyes turned back to normal for a moment. "And what are you doing, Silver?" Raven asked, her voice hard.   
Silver smiled slightly. "Oh yes, let me guess... your Jose's protector, right? Oh, this is just perfect."   
"Yes, I have the duty to look out for him, so I'll have to warn you not to cross him while he is in my company..."   
Silver grinned, trying to intimidate the other Cyber. "Oh? And what if I decide that I want to knock the little Twink out?... what are you gonna do about it, Raven? Hm?..."   
  
Raven and Silver moved closer again, slightly angry and ready to brawl.   
  
"Ladies, this is not the time for your...childish fighting." He smiled to himself, and walked towards a door in the corner of the lab. "This is the reason I called you here." He opened the door and backed away. Out of the shadows, walked two males... different, yet overall the same. Raven and Silver stared, mouths open and speechless.   
The first male, was tall and blond. He was dressed in a karate gui, and had two samari swords crossed behind his back. His outfit was snow white, rimmed with gold. This swords shone silver and new, with gems engraved in the handles of the weapons. His eyes were icy blue, hinting a touch of mischief.   
  
Silver scanned over his body, looking at his muscles under his uniform. She felt deep attraction, yet she felt a hint of guilt. It was only six months ago that Moon Shadow passed away, and she felt still committed to him. Her emotions obviously showed through her more then she expected.   
  
Von Riechter walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There there, my dear... everything will be..."   
"...Don't touch me." She glanced over, and saw the young man smile. She smiled back. It seemed when she was crude to Von Riechter, he took notice... maybe he liked the rebel in her.   
  
Von Riechter beckoned him over to where Silver was standing. "Silver, I would like you to meet Q. While experimenting one night, I created these two brothers... I have no use, and therefore no name for them... I simply gave them letters. Silver, I would like you to take this creation, and do as you see fit."   
"First things first, Maxx... what's with the 'Q'? That's the worst thing I've ever heard! I will give him a new name." She thought for minute, then said. "I believe your new name will be... Jado. Yes, I quite like that."   
  
Raven stood silently watching the other creation with interest, "And who might this be?" She smiled at the young man.   
"Oh, where is my head? Raven, I would like you to meet X." Von Riechter smiled devilishly at Raven, and motioned for the second young man come near.   
  
The second young man was tall and dark, his green eye's almost glowed from under his mop of black hair. He was dressed in a silver and black uniform, with a high collar and black shoulder plates. His jacket buttoned over to the left, the gold button gleamed in the dull light His cape flowed gracefully behind him, lined with red, and gleaming silver, it swished on the ground as he walked. He was a medium build, but unlike his brother, he carried no weapons.   
Raven's mouth dropped open, she liked what she saw very much. It wasn't until this moment that she realized that she was lonely. Oh sure she had Jose, but he was just a boy. Her boss, she was sworn to protect him, she felt a loyalty and friendship towards him but that was all.   
  
"This is Q's brother, X. He is very different than his brother, wouldn't you say? Carries no weapons, or any that you could see. He possess the power of magic...black magic. Even though his abilities are limited, they are still powerful. He is yours, you may teach him what you like, train him, or don't. He is yours pupil."   
  
"Thank you, Sir. I think I will also re-name him." She paused a moment, then smiled. "I will name him...Cal."   
"Cal? Cal?? That's a horrible name, what about...LOSER! Or...how about Pariah? It means OUTCAST!!!!" Jose narrowed his eyes at Cal, and laughed.   
"Jose, that's enough!" Raven glared at him, and he winced. She then held out her hand to Cal, "Come, its time to go home."   
"HOME? With US? I think NOT! I am not running a hotel! NO, NO, NO!" Jose jumped up and down on the spot, pulling at his hair.   
  
"I could make it so you never go home! Would you like that Jose?" Silver smiled, "Looks like someone has some competition!"   
"Shut up Silver...if you know what's good for you!" When no one but Silver was looking, he pulled hundred dollar bills from his pocket and threw them to where she stood. Silver smiled, picked up the money, and put in her pocket.   
"Secrets safe...for now!" Silver laughed.   
  
The End 


End file.
